


but it's better if you do

by Lolifox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolifox/pseuds/Lolifox





	

"Я встретил его в Китае", - пишет Чанель Бэкхену: "Мы не можем нормально пообщаться, потому что он не знает корейского, а я китайского, но он классный."

Отпуск – хорошее место для новых знакомств, но Чанель никогда бы не подумал, что может попасть вот так.

Этот китаец самый красивый человек, которого Чанель когда-либо видел, но еще и самый странный; и он Чанелю явно симпатизирует.

Сначала они пытаются общаться на языке жестов, и Чанель заворожен его руками; со стороны они наверняка похожи на двух глухонемых идиотов, но ему как-то все равно.   
Ему в принципе становится все равно на окружающую их действительность, он слишком увлечен тем, чтобы понять как можно больше из того, что ему пытаются донести.

"Кажется, его зовут Цзяхэн", - пишет он Бэкхену: "Но я до конца не понял, может, это было его любимое блюдо."

Цзяхэн покупает ему корейский путеводитель по Гуанчжоу, и Чанель тыкает в места, куда хотел бы сходить. В итоге они идут гулять по парку Юэсю и к храму семьи Чэнь (у меня есть друг Чен, пытается объяснить он, забавно, да?); Чанель делает много фотографий и так же много снимает Цзяхэна украдкой (надо будет показать Бэкхену).  
Он почти счастлив; и становится счастлив совсем, когда вечером Цзяхэн ведет его к телебашне и неуверенно целует, пользуясь тем, что Чанель слишком засматривается на ее иллюминацию.

В аэропорт они едут вместе; Цзяхэн помогает ему разобраться в терминалах, а потом словно с неохотой дарит рисунок.  
Чанель смотрит и на несколько мгновений теряет способность выражаться вообще любым способом; но потом улыбается так широко, как только может, и осторожно кладет его в бумажник.

*

Кевин – американец (канадец, поправляет Бэкхена Чанель), и он играет в баскетбол лучше, чем все, кого Чанель видел.

Он приходит посмотреть на тренировочный матч, а потом идет в раздевалку, где Кевин остался последним.  
– Тебе нужно в энбиэй, – пытается сказать он на ломаном английском. – Это было круто.

Кевин выглядит польщенным и в шутку предлагает расписаться у Чанеля на футболке.

– Сыграй со мной, – просит Чанель, потому что его запас английского истощился еще пару предложений назад, а для игры разговоры не нужны.

Кевин соглашается и уводит их на площадку на улице неподалеку. Чанелю нравится ощущать тяжесть его руки на своем плече весь путь до нее.

Они играют один на один, и первую половину Чанель никак не может влиться в нужный темп, постоянно отвлекаясь на то, каким счастливым выглядит Кевин с мячом в руках. Но потом азарт берет свое, и матч заканчивается даже не с таким позорным счетом, как мог бы.

Кевин аплодирует ему и смеется; Чанель смотрит на желтоватые пряди волос, выбившиеся из его хвоста, на капли пота, стекающие по шее, и понимает, что адреналин, жаром растекающийся по венам, переходит в нечто иное.

Он тащит Кевина в ближайшую гостиницу, и тот начинает раздевать его, едва за ними захлопывается дверь номера.

Позже Кевин вырисовывает пальцем странные узоры у него на животе; Чанель не выдерживает, останавливает его, тянется к своей сумке и протягивает перманентный маркер.

– Ты хотел расписаться. Расписывайся, – говорит он.

Кевин выглядит удивленным, но старательно выводит подпись над тазовой косточкой. И припечатывает сверху поцелуем.

 

– Придурок, – говорит ему Бэкхен потом. – Ты. Полный.  
Чанель только пожимает плечами.

 

*

Крис холодный и неприступный, но рядом с Чанелем словно оттаивает.

– Он мне не нравится, – шипит Бэкхен Чанелю в ухо, когда тот приводит Криса к ним в гости. – Он хочет меня убить, я вижу.

Крис это слышит, и Чанель не без некого удовольствия наблюдает картину того, как лед замерзает еще сильнее.  
Лучше пусть Бэкхен его боится, думает он, и утягивает Криса в их маленькую студию.

Крис рэппер, и Чанель подбивает его записать совместный трек. Они распеваются на каверах, пока Крис привыкает к аппаратуре и звучанию. На With you Чанель не выдерживает, и уже собирается выключить трек, но положение спасает любопытный Бэкхен, который все же пробирается в студию несмотря на опасность для своей жизни.

Крис отвлекается на него, и у Чанеля есть несколько секунд, чтобы залить водой вставший в горле ком.  
– Давай попробуем, – говорит он, откашлявшись - все-таки подавился. – Только фристайл.  
Крис хлопает его по спине, и у Чанеля мурашки бегут по позвоночнику.

Они засиживаются в студии до поздней ночи; Чанель каким-то образом умудряется задремать, а когда просыпается – вокруг темно, и Криса уже нет. На захлопнутой крышке ноутбука лежит диск; на его поверхности рисунок и название неразборчивым почерком.

Чанель рассеянно крутит его в руках, но прослушивать не собирается – позже. Вместо этого он выходит из студии на кухню; глаза режет от слишком яркого света после темноты.  
Бэкхен, потягивающий там чай, смотрит на него с жалостью, но, к счастью, ничего не говорит.

– Давно ушел? – спрашивает Чанель и плюхается рядом.  
Бэкхен смотрит на диск в его руках внимательно, потом снова утыкается в чай.  
– С полчаса назад.

Чанель кивает.   
Фантомные прикосновения чужих рук к щеке и холод металла на коже от многочисленных колец ощущаются слишком реально; он кивает еще раз и желает Бэкхену спокойной ночи.

*

Ифаня Чанель встречает в парке.

Тот говорит, что художник и для наглядности машет у него перед глазами скетчбуком.  
– Люблю художников, – говорит Чанель. – Не против, если я посижу с тобой?

Ифань не против, он расплывается в дурацкой улыбке, от которой сердце екает, и предлагает сделать портрет.  
Чанель соглашается с радостью. 

Он старательно позирует, пытаясь не шевелиться лишний раз, но от того, как часто и пристально Ифань смотрит на него, сидеть смирно становится сложнее с каждой минутой.

Ифань сдается первым. Он приглашает Чанеля на «чай? кофе?», и кто тот такой, чтобы отказываться.

 

– Мне кажется, что я знаю тебя очень давно, – делится Ифань между глотками.

Кофе Чанеля противно горчит, несмотря на тонну высыпанного туда сахара; Ифаня, кажется, все устраивает.

– Знаешь, – все-таки не выдерживает Чанель, – я варю самый классный в мире кофе. Тебе стоит попробовать.  
Ифань выглядит удивленным и заинтригованным. Чанель продолжает - по ощущениям, как в омут с головой:  
– А еще друг моего соседа печет очень вкусные кексы. У нас как раз осталось несколько.  
– Это приглашение? – довольно улыбается Ифань, и Чанель с облегчением кивает.

 

По пути они проходят мимо магазина игрушек, и Ифань вдруг зависает у витрины.  
– У меня такая же, – доверительно сообщает он Чанелю, указывая пальцем на плюшевую альпаку. И наигранно хмурится: – И мне говорили, что она такая единственная. 

Чанель смотрит на него во все глаза, фыркает и начинает смеяться в голос; Ифань к нему присоединяется.  
– Это странно, да? – говорит он весело.  
Чанель качает головой.  
– Давай купим ей пару.  
– Обойдется, – улыбается Ифань и берет его за руку. – Пойдем.  
Чанель поджимает губы и перехватывает его ладонь удобнее.

 

Перед тем, как зайти домой, он медлит, и пропускает Ифаня перед собой. Тот аккуратно разувается, вешает сумку, интересуется:  
– Куда дальше?  
Чанель проглатывает вздох и указывает рукой:  
– Кухня налево.

 

Если даже Бэкхен и удивлен или недоволен полным отсутствием своих любимых кексов, то у него хватает благоразумия не показывать это перед Ифанем.  
Чанель знакомит их, Ифань приветливо улыбается и жмет руку; и видно, что Бэкхен смущен таким дружелюбием.   
– Я в студию, – неловко говорит он и уходит.  
– У вас есть студия? – с любопытством спрашивает Ифань.  
Чанель выдыхает.  
– Ага.  
И медленно тянется к его губам, чтобы убрать налипшие крошки.

 

Ифань засыпает в его кровати.

Чанель спустя некоторое время осторожно выходит из комнаты.

Бэкхен появляется через пару минут и останавливается в дверях.  
– Я спер у него скетчбук, – признается Чанель сразу, опережая вопрос.  
Бэкхен подходит ближе, заглядывает ему через плечо.  
– Это…  
Чанель ведет плечами.  
– Да.  
– То есть…  
– Да, – снова перебивает он.  
– Господи. Груднички лучше рисуют, – фыркает Бэкхен, но тут же тушуется. – Прости, я долго терпел.   
Чанель смотрит на него злобно, потом вздыхает.

Он отлистывает несколько страниц назад, и показывает:  
– Смотри. Это та телебашня в Гуанчжоу.  
Бэкхен подсаживается к нему на диван и тыкает в изображение двух человечков рядом.  
– Кто из них ты, интересно.  
– Заткнись, – огрызается Чанель. – Я правый. Он красивее.  
Бэкхен смеется.

Следующая страница вырвана, Чанель хочет было встать за бумажником, но передумывает. Просто говорит:  
– Это он тогда отдал мне.   
– Тут вообще все, – говорит. И хмыкает: – Вряд ли, конечно, он сам понимает, что – все.

Бэкхен кладет ему руку на колено. Через пять минут молчания, наполненного шелестом бумаги, он спрашивает:  
– Сколько ты еще собираешься…  
Чанель поднимает взгляд, смотрит в упор, и Бэкхен не договаривает.

– Ночи, – прощается Чанель, уходит и аккуратно кладет скетчбук обратно в сумку.  
Потом думает, снова достает его, вырывает оттуда последнюю страницу с рисунком себя и прячет обратно.

Он возвращается к Ифаню, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, заползает под одеяло и обнимает его со спины.  
– Сколько надо, – шепчет; и утыкается лбом между лопаток. – Стань ты хоть кем. Это все не важно.

Ифань во сне что-то довольно бормочет и придвигается к Чанелю ближе.


End file.
